Bryant
Bryant is the creator of Multi Purpose Gaming. After multiple versions, version 5 is the current version of the MPG discord. Biography Bryant was born in 1998, New York. During his childhood he was over weight. However, that did not deter him on his quest to find a girlfriend. In his middle school years, Bryant gradually lost weight. Some may say it is due to his depression. Scientists have theorized on how he could be 300+ pounds but look that skinny. It was possibly due to his very fast metabolism. The most realistic approach is that there is a black hole in his stomach, allowing him to gain infinite mass. Love Life Bryant was only 8 when he started chasing girls. The older he grew, the more open he was about his feelings. From tiny post-it notes, to blog posts, Bryant did it all. Each time he was rejected, his soul cracks. If his soul cracks too much he can turn gay. “Girls are hot.” Bryant believed he needed a girl friend by the time he is 34. Hardships and Addiction “Gotta go fast.” ~ Bryant During High School, he met Daniel, his go to drug dealer. This would later impact his future greatly. “It keeps me sane you know. The sadness sometimes is too much to take.” ~ Bryant Bryant has made officially 98 attempts on his own life. In 2015, his best friend Antonio started dating his crush, Elizanee. Of course, Antonio didn’t know. “They just looked so happy for each other. If she’s happy then I am happy. That’s what I said to myself to keep it all in. I don’t hate Antonio for making the first move. I hate myself for not making any moves.” ~ Bryant Bryant later starts dating Elizanee, after Antonio went on his massacre in 2016. “I’m glad Antonio didn’t kill Elizanee or I would have to kill Antonio. I would gladly sit in jail with a smile on my face knowing that I killed the man that killed my unrequited love.” ~ Bryant They got married and had no children. In 2020, Bryant was divorced by Elizanee due to Bryant’s drug addiction. “I was his moral compass. He stopped when we started dating, but, he started doing adderall in 2019. I told him to stop many times but he always goes back. I kind of regret leaving him, but if he doesn’t change then I might stay out of his life for good.” ~ Elizanee Elizanee was Bryant’s only reason to live in life. In Bryant’s diary it showed how clingy and happy he was when he started dating her. It made him care free. In 2021, Bryant tried to commit suicide one last time. He called the cops saying he has a gun and he’s going to kill them. “He tried to do the suicide-by-cops method, where he baits then into a situation to shoot him. Luckily, we tased him from behind.” ~Officer Alston The NYPD kept him in jail for 4 days, then sent him home with a schedule for when he has to go to therapy. “I stopped adderall and all the drugs. I just wanted my wife back.” ~ Bryant In 2023, Bryant and Elizanee got back together. Sadly, Bryant was diagnosed with lung cancer, due to constant juuling, and liver disease, due to not enough intake of water when he was addicted to adderall. His surgery is due on November 27th. Category:Characters Category:Character